Karen's Wish
by Writer EX
Summary: This Novel is based from HM 64 on Kai and Karen instead of just Jack. Finished. Well That's all for this one...
1. Karen's Wish

Karen's Wish  
  
By Writer EX  
  
All Rights Reserved.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Karen had always been very closed minded. She didn't speak much but she did feel much. Kai, her closes friend, was always there when she needed to talk things out. Jack, the new guy, seemed very friendly around her and was always trying to help in anyway he could. Karen's life was full of misery. Her parents were not the ones as the ones in her memories. Her father was now an alcoholic while her mother was lifeless as one can be while alive.  
  
It made no sense to her. Nothing did anymore. Everyone knew about their problem at the vineyard but didn't offer to help. She had once ran away but didn't get far before she was found. It had been useless anyways since she had no where to even go and the next village was at least 100 miles away. Now she just went on through life as life gave her what it could.  
  
Jack came now and then. He seemed to want to gain her trust. But why? Kai was much different, at first it was hard for her to get to know him, but now they were the best of friends. So close, they seemed related. Karen always came to him for help knowing he was the only one who could help her out. But now Jack was involved in her life. She wanted to be always happy as she felt when she saw either of the two.  
  
Kai knocked softly on the door "C-come in" said Karen wiping off her tears "Are you ok, Karen?" asked Kai coming to her side. Karen nodded and looked away not wanting him to see she had been crying for quite a while. Kai felt sadness. He didn't like to see Karen suffer because he cared too much about her. So much it was impossible to show it. Karen took a sigh and Kai sat besides her.  
  
Slowly, he placed his hand on her face and turned her so she could see him. This was the first time he ever did something like that "Karen… I know its very hard for you here. I see it in you everyday, you're not happy this way. I have known you since we were 15, Karen, I have always hated what became of this family but I still cherish it. I especially cherish you, Karen" she looked straight into his eyes feeling the emotion rise within her.  
  
Kai smiled warmly at her and embraced her into a hug. Karen was confused, why was she feeling this way? She had always cared about Kai but it now seemed that her love and care for him had come to a higher level. She placed her arms around him and rocked slowly with him. They never wanted to part. Kai opened his eyes and sighed "If you only knew" he whispered in the softest voice "If you only knew…"  
  
The night had been more manageable after Kai left. She slept good in a long time. It was now morning and Kai was already hard at work in the vines. She looked at him from her window. Saw how hard he worked and remember how sensitive he was. She hold her cover tight and closed her eyes to be able to relive the night before. Her door opened and she parted from the window "Karen, Dear, breakfast is ready"  
  
Once more she could se him now through the small kitchen's window. Her father was alongside him helping out. They were taking out some of the older vines that had rotten. Karen's mother was also in stare of them "it's a shame what has become of this vineyard" it seemed she was only speaking to herself and not really expecting any reply nor conversation because she knew that would not happen between them.  
  
Kai looked at the sun in its highest peek and wiped away the sweat "Kai… let's take a rest. We'll continue in the afternoon" Kai nodded and went into the room where they kept the wine and which was his room. He made a quick change of clothes and headed for the village unknowing he was being followed. Kai saluted the mayor as he passed by "Kai, I need to ask a favor of you" Kai nodded "Sure, just name, sir" the mayor smiled "Thank you. You see, I happen to notice that Jack isn't really all that familiar yet with the town. Could you show him around some more?"  
  
Kai had agreed but didn't really want to agree. Even though he had already met Jack, his fears for Karen were still there. As he entered the farm, he could see Jack had been busy cleaning up and getting ready for the years harvest. After looking around for him and sightseeing the farm some more, he noticed as mall note on the mailbox. It was quite something, he had taken the day off.  
  
Kai walked to the beach and found him as the note had said. He was fishing. After all, work wasn't the only thing to do around here. He gave a sigh and walked down the deck "Hey, Jack" he greeted. Jack, a guy somewhat younger than him, looked up "Oh hey, Kai, how's it going?" Kai smiled "The day is alright. Anyways, the mayor asked me to show you more of the things in this part of the world" Jack gave some thought "Ok, I don't really have anything much to do "Yea right" mumbled Kai.  
  
Kai took him around the mountains at first then showed him the river where Jack insisted they fish for a while. After no luck with the fishing, Kai invited him to a restaurant that laid on the top of Moon Mountain. It was maintained by and aged couple, but it still had delicious foods "You like Flower Bud, boy?" asked the old man "its treating me ok, sir, especially the food" Kai twitched his lips. For some reason this guy was a spine on his back.  
  
Kai led Jack home just to make sure he didn't get lost then he headed off to the bar for a drink before going to rest. Karen was there as usual as it was her job "Hey, Kai, heard you took Jack on a tour" Kai didn't really want to talk about that matter "You could say that, Karen" she half smiled "So what can I get you?" Kai looked at the menu. It wasn't really that much of choices "Just a soft beer, Karen" she headed for the cooler as Kai took notice of who was there.  
  
The beer was just what he needed. Nothing like a cool drink to end the day. A guy came up next to him. It was Rick. Kai was surprised at first for seeing him there, but it gave no difference to him "Hey, Karen" he greeted taking her attention away from what she was doing "Hi Rick, what are you doing here?" Kai chuckled "Same thing I was wondering myself" the three laughed. Rick took out some money and asked Karen for a beer "Let's just say I need it"  
  
He finished his beer and stood up "Well… I'll see you later, Karen" she looked at him "Wait up, my shift is almost over" he shrugged and sat down again. The bar by now was empty except for the two of them and Duke the owner who was not present with them but rather sleeping. Karen closed the bar and they headed for the vineyard. It was not something new for them, whenever Kai could he walked her home.  
  
The moon was full tonight and showed them the road to the vineyard "They really should put up some light posts" said Karen and Kai just chuckled. A small breeze came and Karen shivered "Here" Kai placed his jacket around Karen "Will keep you warm" he smiled "Thanks, Kai" they kept on walking "Karen… about Jack, do you um…" Karen looked at him wondering "Do I what, Kai?" it was hard for Kai to ask this "Do you like him?" Karen twitched her lip "I don't know, Kai. Why do you ask me this?" he shook his head "no reason"  
  
They arrived at the place and both headed their way. It seemed that stuff was normal again despite the night they were together "Kai!" called out Rick, another surprise "Rick?" the guy smiled "Yea, I need you to help me move some things in my shop. I would do it but they are to heavy for myself" Kai smiled "Sure, pal, just give me a second" Kai went back into the shed then came out with new clothes "I'll be back later, ma'm" he called out to Karen's mother.  
  
Karen came back from the mountains and quickly searched for Kai "Have you seen Kai, mother?" she asked in an unwilling tone "she went to help Rick move some things, Karen, I do believe he may still be there" Karen nodded and left her. It took her less time than the night before to get to Rick's "Hey, Kai; Rick, what are you guys doing?" Kai smiled "I'm helping Rick move some things around her" Karen looked at the many things Rick owned "Why don't you sell this stuff, Rick?" Rick felt dumb.  
  
Kai laughed "That stuff is for sell, Karen, thing is, people don't buy them" Karen laughed "Must have no use for it" Rick felt frustrated "All my inventions have a sue for!" he stammered and Kai just laughed as so did Karen. After a few more movements, they headed out "Hey, Kai, take this as my thanks" Kai took the small ring "A ring?" Rick smiled "it's a proposal ring, Kai" it was good Karen wasn't around. He quickly caught up with her "What did Rick give you, Kai?" he smiled "Oh nothing, just asked me if I was going to the bar tonight" Karen giggled "And are you?"  
  
The bar was more full tonight. It was probably for the fact that it was almost Star Night "I'm going to ask Elli out on Star Night" Said Jeff the baker to someone behind Kai's back. It seemed everyone was making plans for Star Night. Everyone except him "Who are you going with, Kai?" asked Rick sitting down "I really don't…" Karen came up to them "Hey, guys, want another drink, Kai" Ka smiled "Yea sure" Karen headed away once more "I don't know, Rick. I want to take Karen, but what if that guy Jack already asked her out?" Rick smiled as Karen gave them their drinks.  
  
Three am and the bar was still at its full glory "If this people don't leave soon, I'm going to have a headache tomorrow… or today actually" Kai smiled "Want me to take them out, Karen?" she shook her head "Nah, its ok, Duke is still here so he can take care of it. We are going home" Kai smiled and began to get his jacket "Duke, I'm going home now, will you be ok?" the bar tender nodded "Sure, you go get some rest, dear" he continued serving as Kai and Karen left. It was dark and most of the people were asleep. Kai felt his eyes close now and then "Kai, can I stay with you on the shed tonight?" Kai was confused "But…" Karen placed a long kiss on his lips "Just tonight…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,  
  
I know you will differ from my new way of writing this second chapter from the one before, but its due to a great review someone wrote by the name of, Jerseyan Iris. Anyways, hope this helps. Its my first time writing in this kind of format   
  
Karen's Wish  
  
By Writer EX  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The day seemed promising after that beautiful night they shared.  
  
Karen knocked on the door softly "Kai, are you here?" there was no one in there. Karen frowned and placed his breakfast on the small hay bed.  
  
Though they had been together now, it seemed nothing had really happened between the two of them. Kai was once more working on the grapevines and so was Jack; who had offered to help earlier that day.  
  
"Just another chance to impress Karen" Thought Kai.  
  
The day went more smoothly with an extra hand in the vines. Karen, who at the moment was getting ready for work, took a look through her window and noticed the both of them. Something that made her heart skip.  
  
She looked at Jack, his handsome hair flying into his face with the cool breeze. Then there was Kai, her best friend and now lover. She closed her eyes and smiled remembering how happy Kai had made her the night before.  
  
"You're going to be late, Karen" said her mother bringing her the house keys.  
  
"I know, Mother, you don't have to remind me" she stammer aggravated of her mother who she unwillingly looked at with hatred eyes.  
  
The music roamed through out the bar.  
  
Karen saw Duke already serving drinks and went into her post to start helping not noticing that night she had two visits at the same time.  
  
Jack walked in and sat on a table next to Basil who greeted him kindly.  
  
Hey, Jack. How's life?" he asked warmly "Its ok" Jack answered without taking his sights off Karen.  
  
Now came Kai, but he went straight to Karen's side. Jack cursed him under his breathe "Will you excuse me, Basil?"  
  
Jack walked coolly to the bar and stayed besides Kai.  
  
It seem so silent at the moment.  
  
Karen noticed both and frowned. Once more she saw them and had trouble with her feelings which were betraying her.  
  
Her mind and heart seemed to think to themselves. Who to decide upon on? She felt terrible.  
  
"Karen, another drink" called out Gray, Ann's brother.  
  
She seemed relief to be able to step away from the two for a second. But Kai and Jack took advantage of this moment to settle themselves.  
  
"I thought you were a friend, Jack" said Kai sarcastically as he looked at him staring into his eyes. He was filled with rage and hatred and ready for anything.  
  
Jack laughed at him commenting to his claim "You don't know what 'Friends' are, Kai, so don't go…" Kai took him by his collar hard.  
  
"Look, pal, you are no one around here. You don't know nothing about farming and yet you still want to act like someone who doesn't exist!"  
  
The bar went silent and Karen stared at them shocked.  
  
"My friend, its you who does not differ from this. My life is much more pleasing than working on a hopeless vineyard"  
  
Kai pulled his fist and didn't hesitate.  
  
Jack fell hard on the ground with blood spilling down his nose. "Kai!" yelled Duke hurrying to hold him before he caused anymore trouble. "Let go of me, Duke!"  
  
Gray and Basil came into the scene and held both boys off from tearing each other apart.  
  
"How dare you touch me!" their allegations continued verbally while Karen's face was full with tears.  
  
She suddenly ran out of the bar taking the attention with her "See what you've done, jerk!" screamed Jack only getting another physical response from Kai and ending up on the floor once more.   
  
Karen fell on the beach and kept on crying softly until she felt asleep.  
  
Her eyes opened and she found herself on the wine shed; Kai's room. She looked around and indeed saw Kai with her. It seemed he had not gotten any sleep at all for he had been sitting on a chair all night.  
  
She quickly yet softly stood up from the hay bed where he slept at. Her hand reached for his face which she softly caressed. How could he have done what he did? How could Jack have said what he had?  
  
She stepped out after looking at him one last time.  
  
Once more Kai was hard at work. Knowing the harvest was yet again another disaster this year.  
  
Everything was a misery. The grapes were hard and rotting, but at least they had a good crop of vegetables which kept them fed.  
  
Kai looked at her window and noticed her staring down at her. He smiled then turned back to his duty.  
  
Karen smiled but then felt sick to her stomach and ran to the restroom fast as possible.  
  
That night the bar was empty, but Karen had decided to go anyways. Not to work, but to forget her worries through the wine. Kai had been gone after finishing his activities on the yard and was now no where to be found. Jack, had been told to stay out of the bar for some time.  
  
In the beach laid Kai drunk as could be possible with a picture of Karen and him when they were younger by side.  
  
The new day came and Kai was still missing. Karen began to get worried by now.  
  
"Karen!" called her father from outside  
  
"What do you want?!" she answered just as ignorant as he called coming down the stairs.  
  
Her father looked at her hazily and pointed to the vines "Where is Kai? He should be hard at work on the vines!" Karen closed her eyes mad "How should I know?! He's your worker not mine!"  
  
Gotz raised his hand at her but stopped.  
  
Karen looked at him teary "Will you… look for him, my daughter?"  
  
She looked at him full of confused feelings "I… I will, father" she walked out of the yard and Gotz smiled for a long time now.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and heard the waves softly in his ears.  
  
He sat up and blinked hard "Oh man, I'm sure to be in trouble!" he stood up completely and turned just to bump into Karen "Hey! ouch!" they both fell back.  
  
Karen looked at Kai as he rubbed his forehead "Ah sorry… Karen?"  
  
She was surprised as he was. Yet in his hand she noticed something very familiar.  
  
"Is that…" Kai blinked then looked at the picture "Oh" he took it behind his back as Karen looked at him once more "All this time you had that picture. Why?"  
  
Kai turned away not answering "Why? Where were you hiding it?"  
  
Kai looked at her and took of his bandana revealing his long silky, dark, hair "In here" he handed her the purple bandana.  
  
In it, Karen found at least several more pictures of them both at younger ages. Her mind raced and she stared at him questioning.  
  
"I… I have always had a thing for you, Karen, but you were so stubborn back then"  
  
"And I still am" she smiled.  
  
"True" he looked at her green eyes which glittered under the suns rays.  
  
"But then he showed up and my fears were taking over"  
  
Karen frowned "Fears of what, Kai?"  
  
"Fears of losing you, Karen. I am scared of still losing you to him. I know his farming skills and good looks can draw a girl very easy, but I don't want to lose you to h…"  
  
Kai had no chance of finishing as Karen kissed him passionately and fell on top of him making them roll along the sandy, floor sides with the water glistening and the sky resting its clouds over them as their truths of each other revealed to them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Karen's Wish  
  
By Writer EX  
  
All Rights Reserved.  
  
This is the next chapter to my series. Hopefully its getting better in both its main course of lines and new style of writing   
  
Hope you guys are enjoying it...  
  
PS- Don't forget to R&R Thanks.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Jack had just come out from the Green Ranch after buying some supplies.  
  
"Hmm… a good swim would be perfect under this blasted heat" he walked down the dirt pad onto the beach side.  
  
And saw them. Saw them kissing passionately.  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Kai parted away from Karen to notice the new voice. "Jack"  
  
Karen feared and got behind Kai as Jack walked forward.  
  
"I should have known you would do something like this. Try to win the bet before time"  
  
Karen looked at Kai questioning.  
  
What are you talking about?!" responded Kai stepping forward to stand his ground as any angry man would do.  
  
Jack simply smiled sensing his plan was hard at work "You know what I'm talking about, Kai. Remember last night when you agreed to the bet of who would win Karen's heart first?"  
  
Kai was surprised as anyone could be after those words which trembled deep inside him "Lies!"  
  
Karen stepped back away from Kai "You didn't… please say you didn't, Kai" her face now expressing tears.  
  
Kai turned to her "I did no such thing, Karen. And you of everyone should know that I really…"  
  
"…Really do love making you a prize" Finished Jack who had a wide grin on his face at the time.  
  
Karen shook her head and ran. Ran as fast as her legs carried her before she fell down on the sand.  
  
"Karen!" yelled Kai as he headed for her spot  
  
"Stupid boy, he doesn't know who he's messing with" Jack kept his grin and walked out of the beach.  
  
The girl buried her face in her hands as her feelings flew. Kai was unsure of what to do to help comfort her at that moment. His eyes search deeply into her as if trying to see through her and help.  
  
"Karen?"  
  
She looked up somewhat and saw him sitting next to her.  
  
"I won't tell you to believe me, Karen. I won't make you love me after what Jack has spoken. All I can do is say that I love you, Karen, and that's all I really have"  
  
He stood up dusting himself and looked at the sun with its glorious rays dying down as they began to give way to the night beauties and its majesty.  
  
"A few years ago, a boy came to a house. He was hungry. As he knocked on the door, a beautiful girl answered his call and brought him some bread. It was the best meal he had ever had especially with her alongside. Her beauty so unique not even the Goddess compared to such. The boy was very perplexed about her. Her kindness to him had changed his life. Over the years, that boy grew and grew as so did his feelings about that girl. Finally he decided to ask her. But she wasn't the same girl. Her beauty still present, yet her kindness and love gone. He was terrified of her. As so, he awaits to see what would become of her now"  
  
Karen wiped her last tear as she smiled to him.  
  
His eyes were watery. She knew he loved that story yet it pained him to tell it.  
  
Kai forcefully smiled at the last flash of sun left "Its good to have friends. Its good to be able to help them and love them. But not everyone is alike. Sometimes people can't agree with them as they do with themselves"  
  
He took one last breath and parted away from her.  
  
"Kai…" she whispered as she saw the last of his bandana.  
  
That night she thought hard. She now knew how much Kai cared about her. With the help of a dimming candle, she went through the pictures time after time. Remembering how she used to be. How happy they used to be.  
  
"Who to love when your heart skips twice and your mind races at great speeds. While your hands shake and your eyes meet. Through years of wondrous thoughts and things to see. My love for you I could never meet" she remembered that short phrase her grandmother used to tell her when she was little.  
  
"Kai… why you? Is this a version of my dream of what I thought love to be? Or does my heart really skip for you?" she placed the photos close to her heart and smiled "You were always by my side, no one could ever take your place"  
  
A breeze came in and brought her to drift into sleep and finally awaken to the her dreams.  
  
The morning rooster sang waking its owners. It was a quarter to seven. Earlier than what the time regular would be. But today was not a regular day.  
  
Kai pressed his bandana on his head and gave a sigh as he sat on his bed. The wine would usually make him wake up with joy, but not today. Today seemed different.  
  
As the breakfast was served, their eyes exchanged now and then. Her parents too busy to notice what was happening. Her eyes searching for a time to seek his once more. He caught him at last and didn't turn away.  
  
Kai felt a sense of emotion as they shared the moment. Everything seemed so unworthy besides each other. Their hearts racing.  
  
Gotz looked from his paper and both of them broke contact "You two mad at each other or something?" he asked with a sense of worried ness.  
  
Kai shook his head "No, sir" Gotz looked from one to another and back "Very well. finish up, we have lots of work to do"  
  
Kai was the first to finish and headed for his duties as so did Karen after him.  
  
"Something fishy is going around here, honey, I just know it" his wife looked shocked at him "Did you just call me…" a smile spread on her face as she tackled him to the ground and gave him an unexpected long kiss.  
  
Karen stopped as he saw Kai work. It seemed he really wanted to bring the yard back to life. To really feel like he was doing something. Which indeed he was.  
  
"Care if I help today?" Kai looked at her and shrugged going about himself.  
  
Karen began to pluck the grapes which were now softer "Weird" Kai looked at her "What's weird?"  
  
Karen placed the grape in her mouth and an expression of happiness showed  
  
"Karen?" she plucked two more "Taste them!" she gave him the grape and took the other one.  
  
"My goodness, they are good" they stood up laughing and dancing with excitement.  
  
"What's all the noise?!" asked Gotz as he came out cleaning his face of lipstick.  
  
Karen ran to him hugging him tightly "We're back in business, sir" announced Kai.  
  
Gotz looked shocked "You are not fooling, Kai?"  
  
He shook his head "Just taste this" he handed him a grape.  
  
His faced showed a clone of what theirs did minutes ago "My goddess. They are so good!"  
  
Gotz jumped high with joy "This is the best day of my life!"  
  
Karen smiled and turned to Kai "Its all thanks to Kai's hard work" she neared him and placed her lips on his.  
  
"See, I told you there was something fishy going on" said Gotz as his wife giggled at them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
  
Life seemed to at last have brought hope to them once more. Everyone at the yard was content with themselves as they had once been.   
  
Karen and Kai however, had to discuss to their parents about their relationship.  
  
"I love your daughter with all my heart, sir" confessed Kai.  
  
Gotz smiled "Dear boy, what can I say? You have always been part of this family and you have really earned our care and my daughter's love." Gotz picked his daughter high into the air.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
They all laughed at the moment including Karen who looked intensely into Kai's eyes.  
  
That night a party was at its full at the bar as Karen danced happily. It was a celebration for the yard's great breakthrough.  
  
"I am very happy for you, Gotz" said Duke handing him a colld drink to refresh the hot air that was forming in there.  
  
Kai was suddenly pulled onto the dance by Karen who placed her arms around him securing her love so he wouldn't back out.  
  
"Karen…"  
  
They danced until they needed no more. Four am to be exact.  
  
That night was spent like one that had previously been. There love flew as they filled themselves with passion for each other. Passion that had been hidden all this time. Passion that was now fulfilling their lives and merging their love into one amazing piece of beauty that was unbreakable in any sense.  
  
Mornings are always cheerful when you have someone to be with. To love and to be loved by.  
  
The yard was now better but still needed work which was Kai hard at the rise of dawn.  
  
"Hey, love, sleep well?" he asked sweetly placing a quick peck on her lips.  
  
"Let's just say… it was unforgettable" she pulled him into a deep kiss. Something more than just a simple peck.  
  
Gotz smiled at their young way of life. Though Kai was a hard worker, he still had a long life ahead of him.  
  
"You both plan it yet?" he asked cheerful handing Kai a bottle of water.  
  
Karen looked surprise and curiously asked what he was talking about.  
  
What am I talking about?… I'm talking about marriage"  
  
What could they say? They had expected this day long now and it was finally at their disposal.  
  
"I'm so nervous, Ann!" it was a hard moment for Karen as her friend, Ann, stood by her side giggling as Karen kept on pacing around the wooden church floor.  
  
"What if…"  
  
Ann placed her hands on her stopping her pacing for once "What if you don't hurry up, eh? You have less than ten minutes to finish, Karen"  
  
Karen looked at the clock hanging by the door. An expression on her face told her she had just become more nervous.  
  
Kai looked at a similar clock "Where could she be?"  
  
Jack snickered "She probably ditched the guy"  
  
Basil was not surprised to hear this from him "Jack…shut up"  
  
Kai chuckled softly at Jack who was now in a grumpy mood.   
  
The moment had come. Accompanied by her father, she slowly headed down the aisle thinking how much more happier could they be than this.  
  
The last words were said and they both smiled "You may kiss the bride" Kai took Karen slowly then planted a long kiss as the audience cheered for their marriage knowing it was the most beautiful thing on earth.  
  
Jack was not finished though, he was still hard on his plan to get back at Kai.  
  
The mayor came up blocking his view away from Jack "You must be very happy, dear boy, ah the day I got married…that was the day, alright" Kai kept it simple and just smiled at his aged friend.  
  
At last they were off to their new home in the vineyard. Though it wasn't a home yet, it would seen be as Kai had already started working on it along with the carpenters help who agreed to help him as a token of their gratitude. In other words, for making such good wine.  
  
The days passed and it was time for yet another blast of shocking news.  
  
Karen blushed as she looked at Kai "Is something wrong, honey?" he asked worried.  
  
Karen sighed and approached him "I have to tell you something, love"  
  
Kai placed his arms around her so she could trust him and he would help her out in everyway he could.  
  
"Kai… we are going to be parents" she blushed harder  
  
"Karen! How long… how long has it been? Is it a boy or a girl? What will…"  
  
Karen hushed him with a deep kiss which he in the end gave himself into.  
  
The town whole knew about the news by now, and Karen was persuaded to tell girls everything about it. Hence the fact she was about to be the first one in this generation to have a kid.  
  
"I can't believe you, Karen, I am so happy!" Karen smiled as her friend jumped with joy "Can I be the godparent? Please?!"  
  
Karen blushed as Ann begged "Oh alright, Ann, only if you promise not to keep jumping. You're making me dizzy"  
  
Both girls laughed as they headed towards the yard.  
  
Where you gals going? Oh, and I heard about the terrible news, Karen, pity of you to have a kid from such a low person, eh?" Karen turned around red in anger to Jack who was laughing at her like there was nothing more painful than what he had just said.  
  
"What did you say, jerk?!" Ann had already come inches away from him and was now ready to defend her friend.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Many times, moments like this result in violent ways. Nasty arguments and even some violence. But today, today something had happened. And it was between the two people who practically hate each other the most. Something that perhaps would sound crazy in a mad person's ear but was now the most warmth-filling thing anyone could see or feel. It was the feeling of love.  
  
At first, they froze together locking their eyes not being able to feel nothing "I…I" that was the only thing Jack could think at the time as her yellow hair flew in the breeze making her more beautiful than what he thought all this time.  
  
Ann was not anywhere far from this.  
  
She herself had come into a trance with him "Jack…I am" he pressed his finger on her mouth as the got closer to her "Tell your brother… that I'm sorry for what I caused and that I will pay for all the things I did…"  
  
Ann could only nod and do nothing else but feel the feeling grow bigger  
  
"Sure… just…kiss me…"  
  
They finally locked and Karen was the most shocked of them all. Jack, the new boy form the city, they guy who seemed he was the most hatred thing on earth, and the person who had just insulted her, was now kissing her best friend.  
  
"Ann!"  
  
The girl quickly turned around.  
  
"This is not right! You hurt my brother!" she argued, yet another kiss came through them.  
  
Karen walked closer but stopped. How could she interfere her friend's feelings for Jack? Its her life, after all, she knows what she must be doing. Though sometimes love can blind you of this things.  
  
"This is not right, Ann!"  
  
Her friend parted once more.  
  
"No, Jack, you hurt me and my family… I can't…"  
  
She stopped as she saw Jack get on his knees.  
  
Please, Ann, don't do this to me! I know I have been wrong about the things I have done and said, but now you have showed me love. You've showed me what I had envied of Kai and Karen all this time. I ask of you please don't desert me now, Ann, I don't care about anything but you now, Ann, please…"  
  
Ann felt her face grow wet and she jumped onto Jack's arms kissing passionately.  
  
"…ok….I will just be going then"  
  
Karen slowly paced way as a smile formed on her face. 


	5. Fini

Ch. 5  
  
Well after this small run, I've decided to end this. It was fun while it lasted, but I don't have much more to it anyways. You're welcome to continue it, just as long as you ask me before doing so I can approve it J  
  
Jack was changed. Indeed he had become a new and much more compatible person to be around with.  
  
Kai was the most surprised of them all. Perhaps all he wanted was to be loved? But that was now in the past of Flower Bud.  
  
Now this was the present and it was the best for everyone. No troubles at all.  
  
Kai stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead. It was hotter than before but the vines were good anyways.  
  
The day was soon to come and Kai awaited anxiously. He was desperate to meet his son.  
  
The day was here at last and Karen was yet again nervous before her birth.  
  
"Everything will be ok, Karen, I'm here…" Kai took her hand tight as the midwife came in.  
  
"Ok everyone out!" she yelled making them all leave except for Ellie who was helping her today and wanted to see how birth was done hence that the midwife had chosen her as her apprentice until May was older and could be thought.  
  
It was the longest day in his life. That was, until he was allowed to come back in again.  
  
"Karen?" Kai felt his heart race as he saw a small hand on his wife's hand.  
  
"Its so cute" said Ellie as she and the midwife left.  
  
A new life had come to Flower Bud Village and to this world destined to be like its parents. Everyone was now happy as everything should be in this peaceful town where there was once a troubled family and selfish daughter. They are now more united and have a child. Everyone is happy as they should be. Including Jack and Ann who had a child a year after them…  
  
End  
  
Hoped you enjoyed this short series of chapters. Though they weren't the best of my accomplishments, they went alright with me and I hope they did with you as well…laterz 


End file.
